Sonic Party
by Kirby21
Summary: See what happens when my friend invites the Sonic Gang to his party and I (Kirby) kidnap them! MASSIVE CHAOS!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or any of my friends.  
  
*It was a beautiful day when I walk outside and see I have an invitation. I open it and read:*  
  
*thinking: Dear Kirby, I am throwing a Sonic party with Sonic related stuff! I hope you can come!  
  
Sincerely, Kyle Suchy (Yes, my friend.)  
  
Kirby: Well, this is gonna be FUN. I'll go to this damn party but I'd rather meet Sonic himself.  
  
So I walk over to Kyle's house promptly at 3:00 P.M. I arrive at the door. And Kyle opens up.  
  
Kyle: HI KIRBY!!! *in excited voice*  
  
Kirby: Hy, Kyle.  
  
Kyle: COME ON IN WE'RE HAVING LOADS OF FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So I walk in to see millions of TVs with my other friends playing every Sonic game ever created! I see Sonic party stuff, Sonic action figures, you name it he got it. Then Kyle WALRUTH *not Kyle Suchy* walks up to me.  
  
Kyle W.: Look, it's the geek of all geeks! KIRBY!! HAHAHAAHA!!! *pokes me*  
  
Kirby: Ow, that hurt!  
  
Kyle S.: Kyle, bad boy! Leave right now!  
  
*Kyle Walruth leaves. After we do some fun stuff, Kyle Suchy stands on a box and is going to announce something.*  
  
Kyle: My good friends! Kirby, Ian, John and Jordan! This is the beginning! I have invited some VERY special guests to visit my Sonic party!  
  
Jordan: *sarcastically* Oh, goo-die...  
  
Kyle: I have invite, the mystical magical furries, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and SHADOW!!!  
  
*Me and Ian step up and our jaws drop in awe*  
  
Kirby: Well...Are they phonies in costumes?  
  
Kyle: NOPE!! They're real!! *Kyle pulls down curtain and the 4 furries are standing there*  
  
Sonic: Hey, guys!  
  
Tails: Ciao!  
  
Knuckles: Greetings, friends!  
  
Shadow: Is this the airport?  
  
Jordan: This is getting too weird...*runs out of house*  
  
John: WAIT!!! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!!! *also runs out*  
  
Me and Ian faint. I figure I could have them all to myself.  
  
Kirby: Hey, you guys!  
  
Ian: What, Kirby?  
  
Kirby: I think the Sonic characters are outside!  
  
Kyle: They're already here, tho!  
  
Kirby: It's my fic, go out there!  
  
Kyle: OK...  
  
When Kyle and Ian go out into the backyard, I grabbed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow's hands and tried dragging them out.  
  
Sonic: Where are we going?!  
  
Tails: *like a giddy little school girl* Oh, boy, THE KANDY STORE!!!  
  
Kirby: No, we're going to my house!  
  
When we finally arrive at my house, I bring the furries up to my room.  
  
Knuckles: Hey, get us out!  
  
Kirby: Listen, stay here, I'll be right back! If anyone comes, hide in the closet! *points to his closet*  
  
Sonic: You got it...uh...uh...  
  
Kirby: My name is Kirby.  
  
Sonic: Oh, right, You got it, Kirby!  
  
Kirby: BRB! (Be right back)  
  
Sonic: (waiting) Hey, look, a DREAMCAST!!!  
  
Knuckles: I'm sure Kirby won't mind if we play it...  
  
Shadow: No, video games BAD!!! *hides under my bed*  
  
Tails: *points to Knuckles* TIME TO DUEL!!!  
  
Knuckles: But this isn't YuGiOh.  
  
Tails: We duel anyway! *Tails and Knuckles pull out their decks*  
  
Knuckles: *trying to imitate Yugi* I summon, the...  
  
*bang on door*  
  
Kyle: KIRBY!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE AND YOU STOLE THE MAIN ATTRACTION!!! LET US IN!!!  
  
Tails: *whispering* Uh-Oh, we're in trouble!  
  
Sonic: No, there's still hope! Dive for cover! *points to my closet*  
  
Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knux hide in the closet.  
  
Kyle: *barges in* I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!! I...huh...? *picks up YuGiOh cards* These were freshly dropped, meaning...*walks toward closet*  
  
Shadow: Aww, shit! Whadda we do now?! *bites fingernails*  
  
Sonic: There maybe a way to save our spikey butts! *points to old baby clothes on hangers*   
  
Knux: Uh-uh! No WAY am I going to...  
  
Kyle: When I find ya, I'm gonna rip ya and smash ya ta bits!  
  
Knux:...Umm...  
  
Kyle: *before he opens closet, the gang comes out disguised in baby suits* Huh...? What the...? I didn't know Kirby had baby brothers! Oh well...  
  
*gang rips off clothes*   
  
Tails: Whoo...that was a close one...  
  
*Kirby barges in*  
  
Kirby: Hey, guys, look what I bought!   
  
*The whole gang smiles*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. 007 Furries Under Fire

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Sonic characters, OK? So keep the ugly lawyers away!  
  
They all smiled. What did Kirby bring? Junior Spy kit. They took a peek at all the cool stuff. But who to spy on?  
  
KYLE SUCHY!!!  
  
So Kirby decided somebody go with him.  
  
Kirby: Hmm...*points at Knux* Knuckles!  
  
Knux: YES, SARGENT KIRBY?!  
  
Kirby: Put this on! *hands Santa suit over to Knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: *inspects suit* You're not saying I have to be Kriss Kringle, are you?  
  
Kirby: *Stares at Knuckles with a frown*  
  
Knuckles: OK...for the best...*puts on suit*  
  
Sonic, Tails, Shadow: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Tails: Hahahahaaha!!!! Santa, for Christmas, I would like a spectacle nubor hydro-exenerated heater for my Cyclone! Hahahaha!!  
  
*everybody looks at Tails*  
  
Tails: Heh heh...*grunts*  
  
Kirby: For the holiday season, I got a Christmas spy kit!  
  
Shadow: No kidding?!  
  
Kirby: Nope! Comes with Christmas everything!  
  
*kirby puts on elf suit, and a microphone by his ear to sound like an elf*  
  
Kirby: *high-pitched voice* So, let's go get 'im!  
  
Knuckles: *throws hands up in the air* It starts...  
  
Kirby: Good, first... *throws capsule on floor and a hover car pops out* An automated...  
  
Kirby's Mom: Kirby? What are you doing up there?!  
  
Kirby: Nothing, mom! Just watching TV!  
  
KM: OK, turn it down!  
  
Kirby: Anyway...An automated accantrical hover car with...*puts disguise over it to make it look like Santa's sleigh* ...A sleigh suit. Next, *pulls eight robot reindeer out of pack* The reindeer, with...*puts suits on them to like like real reindeer* and everything else. Do I need to explain more?  
  
Furries: NO!!!! ALL CLEAR, SARGENT!  
  
Kirby: Good, now, LET'S...  
  
???: Wait!  
  
Kirby: Hey, it's Rouge!  
  
Rouge: Hey, guys! Can I be Mrs. Claus?  
  
Knuckles: Hubba, HUBBA HUBBA...  
  
Sonic: *slaps Knuckles* Hey, get over yourself! Umm...Sure, you can be Mrs. Claus!  
  
Rouge: All right!!  
  
Tails: I'll drive the sleigh.  
  
Shadow: I'll be the abomdenable snowman!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Sonic: And I'll be an elf!  
  
Kirby: And I'll be the leader! Now, here's the rules! *claps hands* HUDDLE! *they huddle* *whisperes are heard* Now, let's get crackin'!   
  
Gang: YES!!!  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Kirby: Hey, Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah?  
  
Put on this invinciblity goggles.  
  
Knuckles: *puts on goggles* WHOA!!! I can see your organs, dude!  
  
Kirby: SHUSH!!! I know you're the best climber, so climb up there, (points to wall that supports to Kyle's room) and tell me when Kyle's asleep.  
  
Knuckles: K, Kirby.  
  
Knuckles climbs up the wall and watches until Kyle has gone to bed.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Knuckles: *gives Kirby thumbs up*  
  
Kirby: *gives the furries a thumbs-up*  
  
Tails hopped on the sleigh, and pulled the lever that starts it up, and everyone else got in. Kirby directed the sleigh and hopped in.  
  
Kirby: OK, Tails, fly around the whole city, for a test drive and land on Kyle's roof!  
  
Tails: Roger that!  
  
Kirby: I'm over here!  
  
Tails: Umm, OK...  
  
The sleigh flew around at lightening speed, and they landed on Kyle's roof in 5 minutes.  
  
Knuckles: OK, I'm goin' in!   
  
Kirby: Good luck!  
  
Knuckles slid down the chimney and landed in the "family room" (it's next to the living room, there's a firecplace in it.)  
  
Knuckles brushed himself off of all the dust. Someone was coming.  
  
"A spy!" yelled somebody.  
  
Knuckles looked back and saw Kyle's father.  
  
Mr. Suchy: This is the beginning of a horrible end...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Better Barber

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Sonic, OK?!  
  
Kyle's Dad: Well, a customer...Heh heh...  
  
Knuckles: W-Whadda ya mean...?  
  
Kyle's Dad: I'm a barber, time for a little buzz...ha ha! *takes out buzzer and turns on*  
  
Knux: What?! *Kyle's dad walking toward Knux, Knux walking back* I'm not Santa, see this? *trys to pull of beard* Aww, shit! I swear I'm not Santa, I'm just an echidna! *takes off hat*  
  
Kyle's Dad: Doesn't matter what you are, I'll shave you head to toe...HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Knux: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*meanwhile on roof* *sonic gang in sleigh* *rouge sittin next to tails, shadow in back, and sonic is sitting at the top in the middle of tails and rouge*  
  
Rouge: Uhh...that's neat, so, what's this? *points to buttons*  
  
Tails: Oh, that's the instant gingerbread maker! Just push these buttons, *pushes buttons in this order: red, yellow, yellow, red, yellow blue* and out pops the cookie! It's a secret code! *hands the cookie he just made to rouge*  
  
Rouge: *bites gingerbread* *crunch* Mmm...*swallow*...Not bad either!  
  
Tails: Thanks, I told you I...  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Sonic: What the hell is that?!  
  
Tails: It's the cookie monster! He's coming for my gingerbread men!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!!   
  
*Knuckles shoots out of chimney*  
  
Knuckles: WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands on snowy roof*  
  
Shadow: Huh?  
  
Kirby: Knuckles, what heppened? Did you get Kyle?  
  
Knux: *muffled* Nope, but Kyle's dad got... *pops out of snow* *no quills* *weak voice* Me...  
  
Kirby: We can't give up! *hops in sleigh* C'mon, we'll get you back to normal!  
  
They flew back to Kirby's house and gave Knuckles a shower. Then put instant grow gel on him. He was back to normal.  
  
Knux: Good, and we're spies, not elves, so...  
  
*takes reindeer suit off shadow* We don't need these, or...*pulls of everyone's costume* ...THESE! WE'RE SPIES, GOD DAMN IT!   
  
Sonic: Hey, Knux, leave Kirby alone...  
  
Kirby: There were no other editions available!  
  
Knux: OK, let's just make it look like a hover car and get rid of the reindeer.  
  
Shadow: ...Umm, who?  
  
*throws shadow in garbage can tied up*  
  
Knux: Let's go!  
  
Shadow: *muffled* Hello, ma'am? Excuse me, but get me out! Sonic? Knuckles? Kirby? Tails? Hellooo?  
  
Then they hover over to Kyle's house and land on the roof.  
  
*Tails pushes combo for gingerbread making many times, the cookies keep flying into a gun.*  
  
Knuckles: Tails, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Tails: This is the plan! We're gonna throw these cookies out at Kyle's dad! It'll be bait! While he's munching, we'll get Kyle good!  
  
*Sonic and Knuckles look at each other and shrug*  
  
Sonic: Sounds crazy enough to work. What's your phase, Kirby?  
  
Kirby: First, we get rid of Rouge...  
  
Rouge: WHAT?! *Kirby throws Rouge off roof*  
  
Kirby: *rubs hands* Then, we scare Kyle! With these...*takes out costumes so realistic someone make think you ARE a demon.*  
  
Sonic, Knuckles, Tails: AWESOME!!! GREAT PLAN!!!  
  
Kirby: Thanks, first, let's get rid of the better barber.  
  
*gang huddles*   
  
All: GOOOOOOOOOOOO TEAM!!!  
  
*in house* Heh heh...any minute now, they'll be...*puts hand to ear* hear they come! *turns on buzzer*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Tails: *steps up* Not to fear! *shoots cookie into kyle's dad's mouth*  
  
Kyle's Dad: *muffled* Hey, what's the big...Mmm? *chews* *swallows* Mmm, mm, mm...OH MY GOD THIS IS FREAKING DELICOUS!!! I WANT MORE!!!  
  
*Tails rapidly shoots all the gingerbread he has*  
  
Kyle's Dad: WHOO HOO!!! *dives in pile* *eats away*  
  
*gang hides behind wall*   
  
Kirby: Great plan, Tails! Now, we avoided one thing, let's take care of another...  
  
*in Kyle's room*  
  
Kyle: *wakes up* Tsk tsk tsk...Yaaaaaaawn...Who are....OH MY GOD!!! HELP!!!  
  
Kyle's dad didn't come to the rescue.  
  
Kyle stood froze while they all left and got on the roof. They were laughing their pants off.  
  
Knuckles: HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Did you see the look on his face?! HAAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Kirby: Yeah, I gotta go now, hey, let's me tommorow, in the park, K?  
  
All (xcept Kirby): Oh yeah! *Kirby joins* GOOOOOOOOOOOOO TEAM!!  
  
*hour later in Kirby's house* *sits in chair next to PC*  
  
Kirby: Yaaaaaawn...What a night...I'll see if anyone's online...  
  
It appeared that Tails, Sonic, and Knux were on.  
  
They all went to a chatroom, here's the chat.  
  
Kirby: Hey, guys!  
  
Sonic: Hey, guess...  
  
*the screen went fuzzy*   
  
computer: VIRUS ALERT!!! VIRUS ALERT!!! PUSH BUTTON!!! BUTTON "X"!!!  
  
'Gotta stop this thing,' thought kirby. He pushed button X and got sucked in thru a time vortex inside the computer.  
  
*in computer*  
  
*looks over and sees Sonic Tails and Knux*  
  
Kirby: Hey guys!  
  
Sonic: Whoa, we're made up of 1's and 0's!  
  
Voice: HAHAHAHAAHAH, welcome to your dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.  
  
Kirby: Oh, no!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! 


End file.
